


Summons

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-04
Updated: 2003-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summons

Hermione wrote the last word and carefully blotted away the single tear that had fallen just below. "Here you are, Sebastian," she said to the waiting owl, sealing the note. As he took it, she ruffled the soft feathers on top of his head, then returned to the side of the bed to resume watching the still figure with staring blue eyes that lay there.

That evening, Sebastian dropped the letter into Harry's lap as he sat at dinner with his wife.

He stood without speaking, face pale, dropping the note by the side of his plate.

'Come back, Harry. It's time.'


End file.
